F R A I L T Y -
by x stickers
Summary: It's known that wizards have a harder time settling down with someone outside of their guild- much less someone without any magic capabilities whatsoever. I know this, but I can't help my feelings for a certain black haired ice mage who makes frequent appearances in my pastry store. [Lighthearted Romance] / Friendship. ( more of a one-sided romance because Gray's oblivious )
1. the Fairy Tail Wizard

**Summary:** It's known that wizards have a harder time settling down with someone outside of their guild- much less someone without any magic capabilities whatsoever. I know this, but I can't help my feelings for a certain black haired ice mage who makes frequent appearances in my pastry store. [Lighthearted Romance] / Friendship

**Chapter One  
**_the Fairy Tail Wizard_

"Thank you. Please come again," I bowed as the customer left, paper bags in her hand. My stomach was tightening in a knot as I felt the familiar wave of cramps attacking me once again, and I let out a sigh of relief that there was no one in the store to see me crouch into a fetal position, hugging my knees to my chest as I tried to numb the pain.

Ugh.. today is getting worst and worst by the second, and I still have another hour of my shift. Although, one more hour doesn't seem that bad compared to the eleven hour shift I took today. When the clock hits 6pm, I'll be as free as a kite.

I heard the ding, signaling someone entered the shop. I sighed once again, still crouched behind the counter as I couldn't muster the energy to move my body, in fear that the deathly cramps may attack again.

"Helloooo?" A male drawled out, tapping his knuckle on the counter above my head. I saw as he peered over the counter, peeking at me from underneath his spiky strands of black hair with curious eyes. "What're you doing down there? You work here?"

Immediately I stood up, ignoring the sharp pains that danced through my stomach. Despite the fact that I probably seemed like some weirdo who took breaks during her job, I mustered a smile upon my face.

"Welcome to my pastry shop! I would suggest a chocolate dipped strawberry cake, it's fresh out the oven!"

He pulled back to peer at the pastries through the glass. The man raised his eyebrow as he seemed to ponder whether or not to buy the desserts, before shaking his head. "No thanks, I just came for a pack of cigarettes."

Cigarettes? I pulled out a pack from the drawer without looking. "Here you go. Anything else?"

"Nah."

"1000 Jewels please."

He fished into his pocket, before handing me the money. I took it cautiously, before eyeing the tattoo that decorated his revealed chest. "Hey, you're part of that guild Fairy Tail right?"

By now he already reached the door, the 'ding' signaling his exit. Before stepping out, he glanced to me over his back. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Er.. well, Fairy Tail wizards get 30% off all items in Magnolia.. didn't you know that?"

He chuckled, "Don't worry about it." Before leaving with a wave of his hand.

Oh well. Fourty more minutes until closing.

* * *

DING DING

"Welcome!"

It had been two months since my first encounter with the raven haired Fairy Tail wizard. I didn't catch his name, nor did I ponder upon it much. If I was really curious, I could look it up, but our meeting erased from my thoughts.

"..Hello." An older man, probably twice my age shyly greeted me. I resisted the urge to shiver, just the looks of him creeped me out! He wore black rimmed glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose, his eyes casted towards his hands as he fidgetted like a nervous school girl under my gaze.

"Welcome back," I forced myself to say through a smile. He was a frequent customer who stopped by about four times a week, so I kept all repulsive thoughts to a miminum. I really wasn't in the position to be picky about my customers.

"The usual?" I asked monotonous, already knowing his answer would be a yes.

DING, DING.

"Welcome!" I greeted automatically without looking up from cutting a piece of strawberry shortcake that the man liked so much. I could feel his gaze burning a hole into my head as I tried to concentrate on wrapping.

The man startled me by shouting, "W-wait!"

"What is it?" I asked cautiously, looking up. His face beat red, before casting his gaze back down to his hands. "T-Two slices please.."

I cut another piece, beginning to wrap it seperately. Without looking at him, I could tell he was nervous about something, beads of sweat even beginning to appear on his furrowed brows.

"...Stop!" He snapped, causing me to lift my hands from the pastries in annoyance.

"What now?!"

He looked alarm, before casting his gaze back to his hands. "..W-wrap them together please.."

Without care anymore, I tossed to two pieces of cake into the paper bag, thrusting it to him. Startled, he shakily took the bag, handed me the money, and rushed out the store. I sighed, massaging my temples through my brown hair that was beginning to stand up due to stress.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I sighed, opening my eyes. Greeted with yet another familiar face, the Fairy Tail wizard stuffed his hands into the pockets of his white jacket, peering at the door where the man had exited in confusion. "What was that about?"

I shrugged, "He's a frequent guest. Sometimes he gets kind of bossy, I think he just likes telling me what to do."

The raven haired male looked surprised, "That sounds troublesome."

"What can I get you?" I asked, cutting our conversation short. The last thing I wanted to think about right now was that rude man. The male before me didn't seem bothered by my change of subject, instead pulled out 1000 Jewels.

"A pack, please."

"That'll be 700 jewels."

He handed me the money, "Last time it was 1000."

I pointed to the brand on his chest, "Fairy Tail wizard."

He laughed, pocketing his spare change and the pack of ciggerates. "Oh yeah."

With that he left once again, being my last customer of the night. As I closed down the store, I couldn't help but realize that I had once again forgotten to ask for his name.

Oh well, doesn't really matter to me.

* * *

**Here's chapter one! I know it's not much, but it's mostly just the introduction. Yes the Fairy Tail wizard is Gray (please tell me that was obvious) and the other man is just some random guy I threw in there.**

**I completely bullshitted the 30% off thing, but I figured it made sense since Fiore loves their Fairy Tail guild, and since Fairy Tail protects Fiore. n3n**

**Reviews give me energy to update faster :3**

**Bet you guys didn't know Gray smoked, huh? O-O If you re-read the manga, at the beginning of the series there's a couple of shots with him and a cigarette Sooo I came up with the idea for this story.. Also, the setting is before Lucy has joined Fairy Tail. Not that it really matters, but just letting you know n-n**

**1000 Jewels - $10**

**700 Jewels - $7**


	2. the Missing Wizard

**Summary: **It's known that wizards have a harder time settling down with someone outside of their guild- much less someone without any magic capabilities whatsoever. I know this, but I can't help my feelings for a certain black haired ice mage who makes frequent appearances in my pastry store. [Lighthearted Romance] / Friendship

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**_the Missing Wizard_

It had been a few weeks since my last encounter with that Fairy Tail wizard, though I didn't have the time to contemplate it. The store has been busier then ever. Lately I had been finding myself so exhausted, I could barely make it up the stairs to my bedroom. _'If I'd knew that being the owner of my own bakery without any employee's help would be this hard, I may have reconsidered taking this opportunity.' _I thought inwardly with a groan.

Stretching in my bed, I sat up and put on my slippers, grudgingly making my way to the bathroom. After taking care of my morning business, I splashed my face with some water and dried off with a towel.

_'...then again, no pain no gain. If I didn't take up the opportunity, I wouldn't be waking up everyday and busting my ass off at a job I loved.'_

It was rare for me to be up after the sun rises, since I'd always been an early bird. Looking at the digital lacrima next to my bed that read '10:25a.m.,' I inwardly cursed at myself for sleeping in.

Though I'm sure normal people wouldn't refer to 10:25A.M. as sleeping in.

Slipping on my long sleeved red sweater and a black skirt underneath, I tied my white apron around my waist appropriately before stomping down the stairs to the shop. Flipping on the lights and switching the "closed" sign to open, I retreated into the large kitchen to get started on making the pastries, my ears listening for the "ding" that signaled a customer.

A perk about having my own shop is that I can open and close the shop whenever I want. Usually I stay an hour after all of my cakes I made that day have been sold, just in case a customer may come for a pack of band-aids or simple junk like that. I can't be too picky about working hours, since I need every jewel I can get. The income for my cute shop wasn't cheap.

Clapping my hands together to get rid of any extra flour, I wiped my forehead before sniffing proudly in the air, the delicious aroma of bread filling my nostrils. Now I just need to wait..

DING DING

A customer!

I quickly placed a smile on my face and rushed back into the store, taking my spot behind the register. "Welcome!" A little boy sauntered in, teary eyed. I blinked, watching him as he rubbed his eyes, all the while sniffing the air. The homely smell seemed to cheer him up, for his face brightened just the slightest as he made his way to the counter.

"Hi little boy," I smiled warmly. "What can I get you?"

"I.." sniff, "..smelled something good coming from this direction."

"You have a good nose kid," I said with a boastful grin. "I just put my sweets in the oven, if you stick around maybe I'll let you try some?"

His eyes widened, "Sorry miss, I didn't bring any money with me.."

"Well.. You can consider this as a treat from me, and to repay me you have to tell me why you were crying, okay?"

The boy's face brightened noticeably, "Okay!"

And so for the next thirty minutes, the little boy sat in one of the small white chairs next to the window silently, letting out sigh puffs every so often. He remained quiet as customers entered and exited the store, disappointed my pastries weren't ready yet.

Once the cakes were baked thoroughly through, I retreated back to the kitchen to take them out of the oven. Deciding to give the boy a slice of my favorite green tea cake, I decorated it with white whipped cream and drew a smiley face on the plate, before returning to the store and placing it on the table in front of him.

"So whats your name kid?" I asked as I pulled out a chair to sit with him. He looked at the cake in awe, "My names Romeo."

"What's got you so upset, Romeo?"

Romeo cut a piece of the green tea cake with his fork, his eyes sparkling as he took a bite, letting his tongue savor the sweet flavor. "This is great!"

"Thanks," I grinned, placing an elbow on the table and resting my chin in my hand as I watched him eat.

His face fell once again, "I miss my father."

My smile faltered slightly, "What happened to him?"

Romeo looked on the verge of breaking down once again, "He took a mission and said it would only take three days to complete, but he's been gone for a week now!" He slammed two tiny fist on the table in anger, "Why won't anyone go look for him?!"

"So your dads a wizard, huh?" I asked gently. In this age, wizards weren't common, although magic was used in our every day life. In Magnolia, each person has their own personal view on wizards. Some may cherish the ground they step on, some may hate them with every fiber of their beings, the rest neutral.

I, particularly, have no specific view on mages.

Romeo's face turned a light shade of pink tint as he averted his eyes, "You think wizards are nothing but drunkards too huh?"

"Somewhat, yeah." I admitted with a shrug, "But don't they have a right to be? If they're risking their lives with every mission, they should be allowed to get as sloppy drunk as they want. Who knows when they'll have a chance to spend time with their nakama that freely again."

The boy paused in the middle of his chewing, taking in each word as I spoke.

"What does it matter what I think anyways? No matter what, you'll always be the son of a wizard. If the kids pick on you for that, why don't you become a powerful wizard yourself and show them they're wrong?"

"Well said," A familiar voice spoke, causing me to jump in fright. I snapped my head to the door, spotting the Fairy Tail wizard who stopped by awhile ago. His arms were crossed against his chest as he looked at Romeo with a lazy smile, and I immediately stood up to return to the cash register.

"Welcome," I greeted.

"Gray!" Romeo said surprised, and the ebony haired mage shifted his gaze to the boy.

"Oi Romeo. Feeling better? We were worried about you after you ran out of the guild." Gray scratched his chin with his forefinger absent mindedly, "Don't worry about your dad. Flame brame caused a scene after you did and marched out. I expect he's going to Mt. Hakobe to look for Macao."

Romeo's eyes widened with hope, "Natsu is?! Oh boy!" He quickly grabbed the remainder of the green tea cake and promptly shoved it in his mouth with both hands. "I need to go back to the guild and apologize to master! Hey, thanks again lady!" Romeo rushed to the door waving animatedly at me, "I'll stop by again! And I'll even pay you extra!"

"I'm looking forward to it," I giggled.

"See ya at the guild, Gray!" And with that, Romeo rushed out. My eyes widened as I look at Gray in shock, "He'a a member of Fairy Tail?"

"In training," Gray said with a grin. "They're best when they start young."

"I don't doubt it," I replied nonchalantly. Romeo's sadness for his missing father made my heart clench, and I had no doubt he would grow up just as compassionate for others.

I noticed that he took Romeo's earlier seat next to the window, stripping off his jacket as he did so and getting comfortable in the chair. I approached him with a raised eyebrow, "Can I help you with something?"

"I came here because I was craving something sweet, and my train doesn't leave for another thirty minutes."

I nodded my head excitedly, happy to have another new customer try my cakes.

"I'll have what Romeo had, it looked good." Gray finished, stretching.

"I'll be just a minute," I rushed into the kitchen to cut a piece of green tea cake, decorating it with white cream before wrapping it up and putting it in a brown paper bag. Gray rose as I entered the store once again, eyeing the bag.

"Oh, you bagged it."

I blinked in confusion, "I'm sorry, did you want to dine in?"

He shook his head smirking, "Its okay," Before handing me the appropriate amount of jewels, retrieving his sweets from my hands.

"You don't need a new pack of cigarettes today?"

"Nah. I haven't been smoking as much. We have a new member who I heard saying the smell bothered her," Gray said with a shrugged. I gave him a suggestive smirk, "Oh? I heard smoking habits are hard to break. It didn't take you much to quit.. Who would have known love would be the antidote?"

His face flushed immediately, "Where did love come from?!"

I giggled, "You lllllliiiike her," rolling my tongue in a playful tone. Gray shook his head with clear annoyance on his face, "You sound like that damn cat.."

My laughter continued, although I had no idea what he was talking about, "Come again!"

"Yeah yeah," He placed the bag over his shoulder as he held his discarded jacket in his other hand. The black shirt he wore could show his muscles clearly, and I couldn't help but eye his muscular back as he exited. Looks like I made him upset.. too bad. I'm sure he'll be back once he needs another pack of cigarettes, or if he enjoyed the cake maybe even sooner!

* * *

[ Happy: And then! ]

* * *

It turns out, Romeo's father returned to him later on that day. The next day, the young mage sauntered into the store with a wide grin on his face, his head held high.

"Oi! Lady! I want another delicious green cake please!" Romeo called from his usual spot by the window.

I, busy placing battery lacrima and bottled water in a bag for my customer, waved him off. "Let me deal with the paying customers first kiddo."

Romeo puffed his cheeks out as he crossed his arms against his chest childishly, "I have money too!"

"Right, right." I rolled my eyes playfully, handing the bag to my customer. "Come again!" I then headed to the kitchen, cutting a piece of hot strawberry cake. I plated it and decorated it with whipped cream, before returning to the store and giving Romeo his plate.

Romeo's eyes widened like they normally did, before taking a bite. "Hey, I asked for green tea!" He complained through a mouthful. "Mmm.. Still good though.."

"Romeo, I was looking for you!" A pink haired man slammed the stores door open with force. I looked at him startled that I would have a robber this early in the morning, but relief washed over as I saw him approach Romeo with a wide grin.

The young man wore a white scarf around his neck, and a vest with no shirt underneath that left his chest revealed. "Welcome," I greeted, but my words went through one ear and out the next as he sat down next to Romeo, ignoring me completely.

"Natsu!" Romeo greeted happily. The pink haired man grinned, "How's your old man?"

"He's great, thanks to you!" Romeo replied, thrilled. I listened to their conversation shamelessly, pretending to be concentrated on drying a glass cup— which was of course already dry. "Thanks a lot Natsu!"

"No problem," He grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. "You gotta have faith in your old man."

"I know!" Romeo said as he shoved another piece of cake in his mouth, "Because I'm a wizards son!"

I smiled warmly as he repeated my line to the man. Natsu seemed pleased, "That's right!" His eyes the shifted to the half eaten cake, grabbing it with his hand and shoving the remains in his mouth. He patted his stomach in satisfaction while Romeo's jaw dropped, making a move to stab Natsu with his fork. "YOU JERK! I WAS EATING THAT!"

"Ahh that hit the spot," He said as he dodged the attack effortlessly. "Well I'm leaving now, I gotta go see if Lucy will team up with me and Happy for this mission."

"Bye Natsu! Tell Lucy I said hi!" Romeo waved, forgetting his earlier rage. Natsu turned to leave, ignoring as I called out "Come again!", acknowledging me with only a raise of his hand.

I looked at Romeo, who watched Natsu leave. "Was that the man who brought your father back?"

Romeo wore a prideful smile, "Yup! Thats Natsu, Fairy Tail's Salamander! I hope to get as strong as him one day."

"Good luck," I chimed cheerfully as Romeo stood up quickly.

"I have no time to sit here and eat cake! I need to go train!" Throwing a wad of jewels on the table, the kid rushed out of the store. I sweatdropped as he retreated in a hurry, confused as to how he even had so much money on him in the first place.

To my surprise, he returned, peeking his head through the door. "Miss, what's your name?"

I smirked, "Sophie."

"Sophie nee-chan, I'll be back tomorrow!" He smiled sheepishly. My smile widened.

"I'll be looking forward to it, Romeo-kun."

Fairy Tail Wizards sure are weird, but I think I liked having them around.

* * *

**A/N - I got reviews O3O Which explains why I updated so quickly. Thanks Okinawa Angel, Guest, and (even though I don't speak Spanish n.n;;)**


	3. the Former Friends

**Summary: **It's known that wizards have a harder time settling down with someone outside of their guild- much less someone without any magic capabilities whatsoever. I know this, but I can't help my feelings for a certain black haired ice mage who makes frequent appearances in my pastry store. [Lighthearted Romance] / Friendship

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**_**.:**Former Friends:._

"Sophie-chan… Why do I feel like you're taking advantage of me?"

Romeo struggled to stand next to me, numerous bags balanced in his hands as a slight pout covered his childish appearance. I grinned, enjoying the feeling of warm sun beating down on my head as I hummed to myself, ignoring the boys complaints. The sky was a beautiful shade of orange as the sun beat down on the buildings of Magnolia, slowly falling to the horizon.

"What're you talking about, Romeo-kun? You said you needed training."

"Hai.. But how is me helping you with your groceries training?"

I casted him a sharp glare causing him to straighten his posture, snapping his mouth shut. I smiled once again, my arms swinging at my sides as we continued to walk through the streets of Magnolia.

"You worry about the small details of things, Romeo-kun," I said playfully. He huffed, adjusting the bags in his hands in annoyance. I scowled, tired of his complaining.

"If you don't like helping me out then stop coming to my shop and bugging me!"

Romeo looked away sheepishly, realizing that he had gotten me angry. "Ne, ne, I like helping you out. The guild is just so boring without Natsu and the others around."

We reached the door to my store, and I unlocked it allowing Romeo to enter first. I shut the door gently behind me as I followed him in, taking the bags from his hands and placing them on the counter.

"Natsu?" He says the name as if I'm supposed to know who that is.

"Natsu's the man who saved my dad, remember?" Romeo said cheerfully as he took a seat in his signature white chair. I pounded my fist in my palm as I remembered, "Oh yeah huh?"

"I want chocolate cake this time!" The child chanted as I walked into the kitchen, pulling out a bag of cookies the stock. I returned, tossing him the bag.

"You get cookies. There isn't anymore cake left, try again tomorrow."

Romeo scowled, opening the bag and fishing out a chocolate chip cookie to munch on. "Natsu's always on missions with Lucy now, and to make it worst Gray and Erza always tag along. The guild is boring without their crazy schemes."

My ears perked at the familiar name, although I didn't voice my thoughts. Instead, I grabbed a cookie from Romeo's bag, "You sure do love that Natsu person huh?"

"Yup!" Romeo smiled innocently, "Natsu, Gray and Erza are Fairy Tail's strongest team! I hope to be as strong as them!"

"Is Gray strong?" I asked with a grin, unable to believe that smoker could be as strong as Romeo built him up to be. Regardless, Romeo nodded his head as he began to tell me stories of Fairy Tail's strongest teams adventures, which included the team freeing a black magic guild from a curse they casted on themselves by accident, defeating a demon who's strength equaled the same as Zeref's demon Deliora, and recently curing a cursed island and destroying the moon.

"Wow!" I said laughing through teary eyes, "I can never believe any of that!"

"But it's true!" Romeo said desperately, and I nodded my head.

"Yes, yes I'm sure it's true. But all of that sounds so crazy, they sure know how to cause a riot huh!" Romeo smiled once again, nodding his head in agreement. I glanced at the clock, "Romeo-kun it's nearly 10P.M., won't your parents be worried about you?"

Romeo stood from his seat, stretching and then let out a yawn. "Nope. Dad's probably drunk at the guild, and mom divorced dad after I was born. Something about him being too focused on his work."

My heart skipped a beat as Romeo rubbed the back of his head, trying his hardest to appear nonchalant. Sucking in an air of breath, I grabbed onto my white jacket and grabbed onto his hand, leading him out the store.

"W-what're you doing Sophie?!" He asked, his cheeks burning. I grinded my teeth, feeling as tears burned my eyes.

"I got the sudden urge to walk you home."

The sun had set by now, and only a few people roamed the streets. I slid my arms through the holes of my jacket, zipping it over my red shirt as I grabbed hold of his wrist. "I was just going to head to the guild, it's alright.." Romeo tried to dismiss me, his small hands clawing at my larger one as I began to drag him.

"That's fine," I said curtly. Romeo casted his gaze back to the ground as we walked through the night in silence.

"I got picked on again today," He finally spoke, kicking a rock as he continued to match my pace. I glanced down to him, quietly to continue. "They said Fairy Tail Wizards are jokes. And then one of them shoved me."

"Little brats," I growled. "Who knew children could be so vicious?"

"They weren't children," Romeo shrugged. "It was the knights."

My jaw dropped, "T-T-The Knights?! Rune Knights?!"

Romeo looked startled at my confusion, raising an eyebrow as he replied slowly, "Yes.."

"How dare they pick on an innoncent child! That makes me so angry, when I see them I can just wring their neck!" I exploded, not caring how late into the night it was. "Give me names Romeo! Can you remember any of their faces?! I will—"

My threats were cut short by Romeo releasing his wrist from my fingers, balling his hands into a fist as he looked at me with a broad grin.

"I can take them on Sophie, did you forget that I'm the son of a wizard?"

Romeo looked so proud, I could see sparkles floating away from him in his fantasy dellusion. He was right, he was the son of a wizard, which is probably a side of Romeo I would never be able to truly understand.

Is this the cost of being a wizard? To be harassed and bullied by higher ups? I couldn't understand what it was that Romeo loved about that life.

He began walking again, striding ahead of me pridefully as I followed silently behind. Romeo's mother left her family simply because his father paid more attention to his work? The thought alone made a knot form in my throat as I realized how ironically close our past histories were related.

"You're father must really love you," I said slowly as we came to a stop in front of the red double doors of his guild. The inside was loud and noisy, filled with chatter and cheering. Romeo glanced at me from behind his back with an innocent smile, and I fell to my knee's to engulf him in a tight hug.

"For your mother to leave you and your father because he loved his work too much is unforgivable," I said through a sob. Romeo tensed at the sudden gesture, but I tightened my grip around him regardless. "But your father stayed and raised you to be a strong young boy through his love for this guild," I sniffed. "That's the best wizard there can ever be!"

Romeo pulled away, looking at me with teary eyes as snot began to drip from his nose. He sniffed, nodding his head as tears fell from his eyes, "That's right!"

I grinned through my tears, rubbing his head in a familiar fashion. Standing back up, I straightened out my back before looking up at the sky, numerous bright stars smiling down back at me.

"Well, make sure you give your dad the rest of those cookies Romeo-kun," I said pointing to the bag I had given him. Romeo nodded his head eageredly, "Yes of course nee-chan!"

"Give him my regards, yeah?" I said as I turned my back to him, making my way back to my shop. Even with my back turned to him, I could feel the grin that radiated from Romeo's face as he watched me depart.

* * *

**Omniscient Point of View**

"What was that about?"

"G-Gray!" Romeo turned around startled, snapping from his daze as he watched Sophie retreat, only to be greeted with a the topless man who balanced a cigarette between his fingers.

Gray was leaned against the tan walls of the guild, the coolness of the wood feeling good against his bare back. The mage flicked his unlit cigg in the ground, stomping on it regardless. "I came out here for a smoke and was greeted with an interesting scene."

"H-how much of that did you see?!" Romeo spoke through a blush. Gray grinned at the little boys embarrassment, "Enough to see you crying in that womans arms like a baby."

"S-shut up!" Romeo said defensively, "Her names Sophie! And I wasn't crying okay!" He puffed his cheeks out as Gray laughed, placing a hand on the boys back to guide him inside of the guild.

"Right right.. Come on, lets go inside."

* * *

**Sophie**

I always feel better after a good cry. And the way the cool wind blew through my hair only helped my mood brighten as I walked alone through the paved streets of Magnolia. Walking alone at night wasn't as dangerous as you may think, with the Rune Knights constantly patrolling the premises. Just the thought of the Knights made my cheeks puff in irritation. "Argo.. Those Rune Knights really make me angry."

A movement caught my attention as I peered into an alley, seeing as a body laid out in the open at the end. My eyes widened as I immediately hid behind the wall, peeking slowly inside of the alleyway to see if the people responsible for the unconscious body was still around.

The streets were completely empty, and I couldn't help but have a sudden fear that the body wasn't unconscious, but instead dead..

As if hearing my accusation, a sandalled foot twitched, before a brunette girl popped from her bed of trashbags, rubbing her head in pain. "Itai.. I really let loose this time.."

I slowly emerged from my hiding spot as I recognized the female. "C-Cana?"

* * *

**[ Happy: And then! ]**

* * *

"Boy, I sure wouldn't of known what to do if you didn't shown up when you did!" Cana slapped my back affectionately, and my hands couldn't help but twitch at the stinging pain she had inflicted upon me. "I would be a goner by now!"

"I doubt it.." I muttered irritated as I rubbed my stinging back. "Although if that were the case, I probably would have left you."

"You're still a grouch, Sophie-chan!" Cana laughed drunkily, cracking open a bottle of booz she kept in her purse. I immediately snatched it from her hands, "No more drinking!"

Cana's eyes watered at the loss of her alcoholic beverage, but I tucked it safely in the cushion of my couch without pity. The last thing I needed was her puking and making my house reek of alcohol vomit.

"You're not staying the night," I said as I crossed my arms against my chest. "Just sober up and go away."

"Sophieeee-chan!" Cana held onto my shoulders as she drunkenly sobbed into my chest. "You're always so mean to me!"

"L-Let me go!" I said through a blush as I tried to pry the formers hands from my shoulders. Cana lifted her head slowly, reminding me of a ghost who would haunt me if I didn't obey her wishes. Ripping away from her with my heart thumping, I quickly laid in my bed and turned my back to her, shivering in fear. "Okay fine but I want you gone before I wake up!"

I felt the bed shift as Cana giggled, getting under the covers with me. I scooted farther away from her, my nose crinkling as I sniffed, smelling as if I walked into a bar.

We laid for thirty minutes, and I stared at the wall lost in thought. "Cana are you awake?"

Cana grumbled drunkily.

"When was the last time you visited the church?" I asked, turning on my back as I stared at the ceiling. Cana snorted through her drunken haze, "Are you suggesting I need to get baptized?"

"The kids need a good role model.." I said softly.

"Then why don't you go?" Cana said, no longer sounding drunk. I shifted, turning my back to her as I closed my eyes, ready for sleep.

"I'm not a good role model for them."

Cana grinned, snaking her arm against my waist as she rested her cheek on my back. "That's what we have in common, cus neither am I."

I kicked her, causing her to roll out of the bed. Huffing, I wrapped the blankets around my shoulder for sleep as my former best friend snored in a drunken haze on the floor.

* * *

**A/N - Hi minna! If you aren't updated in the manga, you might not know that [SPOILER (kinda not really)] After Cana's mom died, she stayed at a Church who also accepted orphans n.n; So that's how Sophie and Cana know eachother, they must have grew up in the same orphanage.. maybe, who knows? Oh right, I do -sweatdrops;;**

**I promise next chapter will have more Gray, sorry if the story is boring but let me just say now that this story will have a lot more then just Gray and Sophie moments -shifty eyes- Don't you guys want a story with development?**

**I updated twice in one day O3O I got so many reviews, my fingers couldn't stop tapping away because they were so excited n3n Hopefully you guys liked this chapter, and if you did let me know :3**

**Thank you guys below!**

**iliketosmile - I'm glad you like Sophie and Romeo's development, I think Romeo is adorable so I had to show him some extra love n.n;**

**Okinawa Angel - I'm excited to write more Fairy Tail x Sophie moments! Trust me a lot of people will be somehow running into her c:**

**xXChiasaHimuraXx - I'm glad you still read this despite it being canonxoc! I know how you feel, Gray is clearly not into Juvia.. although I still ship them because I love Juvia :3**

** - Sorry there's not a lot of Gray/Sophie moments, but I'll be getting there eventually n-n**


End file.
